Mommy
by Kushinachan Uzumaki
Summary: Aku dikejutkan dengan seorang wanita yang tidur di atas kasurku. Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi kejadian selanjutnya membuatku ingin melakukan hal itu terus menerus. Incest/Warning Inside!/ Lemon/Lime/Smut
1. Chapter 1

Setelah kejadian penyerangan Pain ke Konoha. Aku Naruto Uzumaki dibuat sangat terkejut dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang dengan pakaian khas ibu rumah tangga berada di dalam kediamanku, maksudku, di dalam apartemen milikku.

Kalau boleh jujur, wanita yang ada didepanku ini sangatlah cantik. Yah, lebih cantik daripada Sakura-chan, serta Hinata, dan dia sedang tidur di atas futonku. Dengkuran halus terdengar di gendang telingaku, aku jadi sungkan untuk membangunkannya.

Tapi aku juga sudah lelah. Ini sudah beberapa hari setelah penyerangan Pain, dan aku butuh istirahat karena beberapa hari kedepan aku akan menemui Raikage untuk memohon ampunan terhadap Sasuke.

"Enggh!"

Aku terkejut dengan erangan itu. Sebuah erangan yang berasal dari wanita tersebut. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dari futon milikku, wanita itu merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian bangun dari tempatnya tidur.

Ia menoleh ke arah diriku, kemudian tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Selamat siang, Naruto. Kau sudah besar ternyata." Aku semakin dibuat terkejut dengannya yang mengetahui namaku.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Oh, maafkan aku. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu," ujarnya yang kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapanku. "Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, aku ibumu." Lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"He!?"

 **.**

 **..**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Incest, Mom and Son, Lemon, Lime, Smut, typo, Canon/AU, Etc**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kushina**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Mommy**

 **..**

 **.**

Rindu terhadap Ibumu? Iya, rindu terhadap orang yang melahirkan dirimu ke dunia ini. Tentu kalian akan merasakannya, dan seterusnya. Omong-ngomong, jantungku terus saja berdetak kencang saat berada di dekatnya. Well, tidak bisa dipungkiri, Ibuku memang sangat cantik. Seperti kataku tadi.

Dan sekarang dia sedang melahap penisku.

"Ka-kaachan... Egh!"

Tangan putihnya terus mengocok sembari dia memasukkan batang kejantananku kedalam mulutnya. Sementara aku memegangi kepala merahnya, serta menahan gejolak yang akan keluar dari tubuhku.

Kalau aku ditanya mengapa hal ini terjadi, maka aku akan menjawab kalau dia tergoda dengan tubuhku setelah aku mandi tadi.

Aku bersumpah, Kaachan menarik handuk putih yang melilit pinggangku dengan cekatan, kemudian ia melihat penis milikku, sembari berkata. "Anakku masih perjaka ternyata." Aku sangat malu saat itu, dan sampai disaat dia sedang melahap penisku sekarang.

Astaga, aku bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya lidah milik Kaachan yang sedang menari di penisku. "Kaachan... Ugh! Aku... Tidak kuat..."

"Semburkan, Naruto! Kaachan akan menelannya semua!" Balasnya sembari terus mengocok penisku, ia semakin mempercepat kocokan tersebut hingga cairan putih keluar menutupi wajah putih milik Kaachan.

Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya, sementara aku langsung terduduk di atas lantai dengan nafas yang sudah terengah-engah. Aku melihat wanita yang berada didepanku ini, terlihat sangat seksi ketika ia mencolek beberapa cairan putih yang menempel di wajahnya.

Tak terasa wajahku sudah mulai terasa panas. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan menggodanya miliknya. Sejurus kemudian, ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat, tubuh putih nan seksi itu terpampang jelas didepanku. Ia mengambil handukku yang tergeletak tak berdaya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang masih belepotan cairan putih tersebut.

"Mari kita mulai." Kaachan berjalan mendekat, penisku juga sudah sangat tegang sekarang-setelah lemas beberapa saat, ia membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar sehingga aku bisa melihat sebuah lubang yang kupikir itu adalah tenpat dimana aku dilahirkan. Kaachan kemudian menurunkan pinggulnya tepat di atas penisku. "Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan... Enggghh... Penis seperti ini, yah setelah Minato yang pertama... Annhh... Yesshh..."

Aku meringis kecil setelah penisku masuk semua di dalam lubang miliknya. Kedua tangan putihnya itu bergelayut di leherku, ia menatapku dengan tatapan sayu miliknya, bibir seksinya terbuka sedikit dengan hembusan nafas hangatnya yang menerpa wajahku.

Aku seperti terbuai hanya dengan nafasnya saja. "Kau akan menikmatinya, Naruto. Jadi jangan khawatir dengan status kita sebagai Ibu dan Anak."

"Tapi Kaachan... Kita seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan ini."

Ia menyeringai tipis, kemudian menyentuh ujung daguku. "Dengar, tubuhmu sangat seksi, aku menginingkanmu, penismu, serta sperma hangat yang akan menyembur di dalam rahimku. Uhhh, membayangkannya membuatku terangsang." Ia mencium sekilas bibirku, aku juga bisa merasakan betapa lembut bibir merah milik Kaachan, ada rasa manis disekitar sana. "Tubuhmu tidak jauh berbeda dengan tubuh Minato, tapi penismu jauh lebih perkasa dari dia... Uhhh... Aku bisa... Merasakan denyut penismu itu... Ahhh... Yaahhh... Ini sungguh... Engghh..." Kaachan menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, ia melenguh lembut sembari kedua tangannya memegang bahu kekar milikku. Wajahnya sudah sangat terangsang sekarang.

Kedua payudara miliknya terus memantul mengikuti irama gerakan pinggulnya, kedua bola mataku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka, karena kedua benda yang berada tepat didepanku ini agak menggoda.

"Hisaplah... Yahh... Hisaplah Naruto... Ohhh, sungguh hebat penismu..."

Pinggul Kaachan terus bergerak, erangannya semakin keras karena dia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Aku sendiri berinisiatif untuk memegang kedua bola yang besar itu, tanganku bergetar saat memegang kedua dada, aku bisa merasakan benda lembut yang sangat halus itu berada di genggaman kedua tanganku.

Dengan lembutnya, aku meremas kedua bola tersebut. "Aannhh..." Mataku langsung tertuju kepada Kaachan yang mengerang saat ke remas kedua bola itu. Wanita yang berada di atas penisku ini tersenyum dengan kedua pipinya yang merona. "Entah kenapa kalau kau meremasnya, dan saat itu aku merasakan sengatan yang luar biasa...lakukan lagi, Naruto..." Kedua tangannya langsung menggiring kepalaku ke dalam pelukan di dadanya. "Yaahh, seperti itu... Jilat saja... Kau boleh menghisapnya... Ahhh, yaahh..."

Aku pun menuruti permintaannya, ujung dada Kaachan langsung ku lahap, aku menghisapnya dengan kencang, membuat tangan mulusnya itu meremas kepala pirangku. Ia masih menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Tanganku yang sedang menganggur, mulai meremas dadanya yang lain.

Erangan demi erangan keluar dari mulutnya, dan aku terus melancarkan serangan yang ku punya. Aku masih terlalu gugup untuk melakukan ini.

"Ahhh, yaaahhh, lakukan... Seperti itu..yahh... Aku akan keluar... Narutohh...!" Kaachan terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, aku sendiri juga merasakan akan ada yang keluar dari penisku. Aku sedikit meringis kesakitan karena bahuku di remas kuat oleh Kaachan, lubang milik Kaachan juga mulai menyedot penisku dalam-dalam, benda itu seperti di pijat didalam sebuah penyedot debu, dan aku merasakan geli disekitar sana.

"Ka-kaachan..."

Mata violetnya langsung menatapku, ia membenturkan bibirnya yang seksi itu ke bibirku sembari dirinya terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kami berdua berciuman mesra dengan kedua tangannya yang terus meremas bahuku, sementara lubangnya sudah menyemburkan sebuah cairan hangat yang membasahi seluruh penisku didalam sana.

Aku yang sudah tidak kuat menahan, langsung menyemburkan cairan hangat, dan memenuhi tempat tersebut.

Inikah yang dinamakan Seks itu. Apa senikmat ini perasanku saat melakukan seks? Sepertinya aku menikmati kegiatan ini, sangat menikmati.

Kaachan menarik wajahnya, ia menatapku lembut sembari menyentuh pipiku dengan tangan mulusnya. "Hey, Jagoan, Kaachan akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu sayang, semuanya. Termasuk ini." Aku mendengarkan perkataan Kaachan, baru saja kita bertemu dan aku sudah disuguhi kegiatan seperti ini. "Kaachan hanya menginginkan dirimu Naruto."

"Ta-tapi Kaachan, ke-kenapa kau bisa hi-hidup lagi?"

"Emmm, mungkin karena ketidak sengajaan Pain yang menghidupkan Kaachan dengan jutsunya." Kaachan mencubit dagunya, ia terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap lembut diriku. "Siapa yang peduli? Yang penting aku mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan aktivitas seksual dengan... Dirimu..." Ia menekankan kata terkahir itu, lalu tersenyum menggoda. "Oh, mulai bangun lagi? Apa kita harus menjalani ronde kedua?"

Aku mulai gugup dengan pertanyaannya.

"Lebih baik kita lakukan di ranjangmu saja, daripada dilantai yang dingin. Tenang, kaachan akan menghangatkanmu, Naruto-kun..."

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Paginya, aku terbangun dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Disamping tempatku tidur, ada Kaachan yang masih mendengkur halus, wajah tidurnya sangat cantik. Aku tidak menyesal mempunyai seorang Kaachan seperti dia, aku harus bersyukur karena Kaachan kembali hidup.

Walaupun dia memperkosa anaknya sih.

Tapi peduli setan dengan hal itu.

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan mencari boxerku. Setelah menemukannya, aku pun memakai boxer tersebut, dan keluar dari kamarku. Kakiku membawa diriku ke dapur, aku lapar sekarang, dan ingin memakan Ramen.

Aku mulai mengisi air di sebuah teko, kemudian memasaknya di atas kompor, aku menunggu air yang sedang dimasak hingga seorang perempuan menurunkan celanaku dengan cepat.

Ia langsung menggenggam penisku, dan mengocoknya halus. Deru nafasnya bisa kurasakan sedang menerpa leherku. "Kau lupa membangunkan Kaachan, Naruto..."

"Ka-kaachan, ini masih pa-pagi... Ja-jangan..."

Kedua tanganku bertumpu di atas meja dapur, mencoba untuk tetap berdiri tegap. Kedua kakiku gemetaran, hanya karena Kaachan mengocok penisku. Ah, sial. "Kau bilang jangan, tapi penismu mulai membesar seperti ini." Ia terus mengocoknya, namun dengan kecepatan yang pelan.

Aku merasakan sebuah kenikmatan saat ia mengocoknya, hingga saat dimana cairan kental berwarna putih itu keluar dan membasahi tangan putih miliknya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari penisku, dan aku langsung jatuh terduduk di atas lantai dengan nafas yang sudah seperti orang yang berlari jauh.

"Kaachan..." Aku menoleh ke belakang, Kaachan sedang duduk di atas lantai sembaru menjilati jari-jari lentiknya yang belepotan sperma milikku. "Ka-kaachan..." Aku langsung duduk bersandar di meja dapur, wanita yang ada didepanku itu tersenyum menggoda kepadaku.

"Ya? Kau mau lagi, Naruto?" Ia merangkak mendekatiku, jemari lentiknya berada di pipiku, kemudian turun hingga ke dada datarku. "Aku suka pria yang punya dada bidang seperti ini, perutmu juga seksi." Jemarinnya terus turun hingga ke penisku. Ia mengelus batangan tersebut dengan lembut. "Kau juga punya penis yang perkasa, sayang."

Ia terkikik geli saat aku meringis karena penisku di elus dengan lembut oleh dia. "Ka-kaachan... A-apa kau tidak lapar? Ki-kita harus sarapan..."

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah menemukan sarapanku..." Ia menggenggam penisku, lalu melahap penisku, ia menjilatinya layaknya sebuah es krim, sesekali ia mengocok lembut kejantananku. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kita kencan ke kedai ramen Teuchi? Tapi kita selesaikan ini dulu, bagaimana?"

Aku terdiam dengan perkatannya. Ia menunjukkan senyum menggoda miliknya kembali kepadaku, aku sendiri seperti tersihir dengan senyuman itu. Decihan keluar dari bibirku, aku langsung menarik tubuh untuk berdiri, kemudian membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke meja dapur itu.

Kaachan yang masih telanjang itu agak tersentak kaget karena perlakuanku barusan, aku mengarahkan penisku ke lubang miliknya. Aku langsung mendorong pinggulku maju, untuk memasukkan penisku ke dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya kembali menegang, erangan keras terdengar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya ia sangat senang saat penisku merangsak masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Kedua tanganku pun langsung ku arahkan ke dua buah bola besar yang terus memantul seiring aku menggerakkan pinggul.

Kedua payudara besar miliknya langsung ke remas, sembari terus ku menggerakkan pinggulku. "Kau puas Kaachan? Hmm, apa kau sangat puas?"

"Yah, lakukan seperti itu... Ahhh, yaahh..." Kaachan terus mendesah keras saat aku menggerakkan pinggulku, aku pun menaruk tubuh Kaachan, kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya untuk kucium bibirnya.

Pinggulku terus bergerak sembari aku mencium bibirnya, kedua tanganku masih setia denga dua buah bola besar milik Kaachan. Hingga saat aku menyemburkan spermaku yang banyak ke dalam vagina miliknya, sementara wanita itu mengerang didalam ciumanku dengan cairan vagina miliknya yang membasahi penisku.

Kami berdua langsung terduduk lemas dengan penisku yang masih didalam tubuh Kaachan, tubuhnya bersandar di dadaku. "Kau hebat nak, aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga agresif sekali..." Ujarnya sambil memegangi punggung tanganku yang masih berada dikedua dadanya.

"Akuhh.. aku tidak tahu Kaachan... Ta-tapihh, apa Kaachan puas?"

"Yah, sangat puas, apalagi sperma milikmu yang menyembur terus didalam rahimku." Kaachan mencabut penisku yang sudah lemas, ia kembali mengocoknya halus. "Ah, aku jadi ketagihan dengan benda milikmu, Naruto." Ia kemudian menciumku dengan mesra. "Kita lakukan lagi yuk?"

"KITA BELUM SARAPAN KAACHAN!"

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

Salam kenal, saya author baru disini, dan ini fict lemon pertama saya, mohon bantuannya. Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Dua tahun berlalu setelah peperangan besar yang merenggut banyak nyawa, kehidupan dengan normal. Tapi tidak untukku, karena hidupku sudah tidak normal, walaupun aku sendiri sudah bahagia sih. Haha, aku tertawa saat memikirkan kehidupanku setelah bertarung melawan Pain.

Yah, kehidupanku sekarang tidak normal karena; Ibuku kembali Hidup, dan dia melakukan seks denganku setelah tidur beberapa saat. Siapa sih yang tidak mau punya Ibu yang seksi, cantik, dan baik hati? Dia memenuhi semua keperluanku, mulai dari sarapan, hingga tidur serta menidurinya.

Yak, abaikan yang terakhir tadi. Tapi memang, aku telah menidurinya ribuan kali, dengan berbagai gaya, dan apapun itu. Perlu diketahui, dia seorang hyperseks, orang yang sangat suka dengan hubungan intim, dan ingin terus berhubungan intim. Tapi tidak semaniak orang-orang luar. Kaachan selalu bisa menahan gejolak nafsunya ketika berada didekatku. Kecuali kalau dia sedang mabuk ataupun sedang... Ingin melakukannya.

Setelah perang, aku dinobatkan sebagai pahlawan karena berhasil mengalahkan Madara, serta Kaguya, bersama rekanku tentunya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus berhati-hati.

Rahasia tentang Kaachan yang hidup kembali terbongkar, dan sampai di telinga para tetua. Sekarang aku dan Kaachan berada di ruang rapat para tetua, serta Hokage dan para ketua klan. Beberapa dari tetua sipil memandangi Kaachan dengan nafsu mereka, mungkin karena pakaian yang dikenakan Kaachan sekarang.

Kaos lengan pendek, berwarna krem serta rok pendek berwarna hitam. Rambut merah miliknya tergerai bebas, dan hair pin di bagian poni depannya. Mata violetnya menatap tajam ke depan. "Jadi kalian memanggil kami karena ada rapat atau terus dipandangi oleh kalian yang hanya bernafsu saja? Aku seperti dipandangi oleh binatang hina saja."

Celetukan Kaachan membuat mereka malu dan mengalihkan wajahnya, aku tersenyum kemenangan mendengar itu.

"Oke, mari kita mulai rapatnya." Aku menatap pemimpin rapat yang mengatakan kalau rapat ini dimulai. Bukan Kakashi-sensei yang memimpin, tapi seorang pria gendut yang sangat ingin kutebas. "Kami semua menyuruhmu kemari karena ada sebuah alasan."

"Lalu?"

"Kami memutuskan untuk membangun lagi Klan Uzumaki dengan cara kau harus dijodohkan oleh seseorang."

Entah kenapa telingaku sangat panas sekarang, ingin rasanya aku memukul wajah buluk dari tetua itu. "Kau kira aku pabrik bayi begitu? Seenak jidatnya kau menjodohkan diriku dengan orang lain, dan kau menyuruh kami datang ke rapat tak berguna ini hanya untuk membahas perjodohanku? Heh, bilang saja kalian ingin memperkosaku dengan memilihkan seorang lelaki yang jadinya akan menjadi suamiku nantinya."

Mendengar perkataan Kaachan, membuat mereka semua terdiam. Perkataan Kaachan sangat menusuk, ia seakan tahu siasat dari para tetua yang rata-rata memiliki perut yang buncit itu.

"Hey, kenapa kalian tidak mencari wanita ditempat pelacuran? Masih banyak wanita seksi dipelacuran sana."

Aku melihat para Ninja Konoha menahan tawa mereka, termasuk Kakashi-sensei yang menjabat menjadi Hokage disana. "Jadi keputusannya, Kushina-nee menolak perjodohan ini?"

"Ya, aku menolaknya dengan keras. Kalian tidak berhak mengaturku kecuali aku sendiri. Jadi jangan berharap lebih." Kaachan membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Kalau aku melihat kalian berkeliaran disekitarku, tidak ada kata ampun bagi kalian. Naruto, kita pergi!"

Aku mengangguk, dan segera berjalan ke arah Kaachan. Kami berdua keluar dari ruang rapat, dan rapat tersebut sudah bisa dipastikan kalau mereka kalah telak, karena alasan yang tidak logis tersebut.

 **.**

 **..**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Incest, Mom and Son, Lemon, Lime, Smut, typo, Canon/AU, Etc**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kushina**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Mommy**

 **..**

 **.**

Setelah sampai di rumah, Kaachan langsung duduk di atas sofa dengan kaosnya yang sudah lepas, menampilkan bra berwarna merah, dan menantang. Bulir keringat membasahi tubuh putih milik Kaachan. Ia mengipas tangannya untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya.

"Perasaanku atau memang hari ini sangat panas?"

"Ini memang sedang musim panas kok, jadi hari ini memang panas." Aku pun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Aku menenggak air minum itu, debat dengan para sipil memang membuatku sangat haus walaupun aku tidak berbicara sama sekali, tapi aku merasa panas saat mereka ingin menjodohkan Kaachan dengan seseorang.

"Naruto, Kaachan akan memasak makan siang, jadi tunggulah di sofa!" Wanita itu berjalan ke arah dapur, dan mengambil celemek berwarna hijau tua, ia merapikan rambut merah dengan cara menguncir ekor kuda rambut indah miliknya.

Wajahku terbakar saat ia melakukan aktivitas itu. Aku menurunkan celana panjang serta celana boxerku, penisku sudah mengacung keras disana, dan bersiap untuk menerobos apapun.

"Yosh! Aku akan memasak-Eehh, Naruto... Kau mau apa?"

Yah, kedua tanganku reflek memegang pantat miliknya yang masih dibalut rok pendek. Aku membuka rok pendek tersebut, dan melihat celana dalam berwarna merah milik Kaachan. Celana dalam itu kemudian ku turunkan hingga menampilkan dua buah liang surgawi miliknya.

Aku mengarahkan penisku ke lubang bagian atas, atau yang bisa kusebut, lubang anal. Dengan pelan, aku mendorongnya masuk ke dalam. Ugh, aku merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang satu ini.

"Aaghh! Naru...tooh..."

Kedua tangannya langsung bertumpu di meja dapur, ia meringis saat merasakan kejantanan milikku yang mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sementara diriku masih berusaha untuk mendorong penisku masuk.

"Kaachan... Ugh! Sungguh sempit..." Aku terus mendorongnya hingga semuanya masuk, nafas lega keluar dari mulutku. Aku menatap punggung putihnya yang bergetar. "Kaachan..."

"Sakit bodoh! Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan lubang analku itu!" Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan kesal miliknya. Aku tertawa geli saat melihat wajah kesal yang ditunjukkan oleh Kaachan, kemudian aku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dan menempelkan punggungnya di dadaku.

Kedua tanganku merambat ke atas hingga menyentuh gundukan kembar. Aku meremasnya dengan lembut, aku juga merasakan tegangan dari tubuhnya. Iris shappire milikku melirik ke wajahnya yang sudah merona merah. Aku menyeringai sekilas, Kaachan sangat menggoda sekarang. Walaupun umurnya sudah 26 tahun.

Oh, aku baru sadar. Kaachan meninggal saat umurnya masih 24 tahun, dan hidup lagi dengan umur yang sama. Jadi dia sekarang masihlah sangat muda. 26 tahun lebih tepatnya.

"Kaachan... Kau seperti anak muda saja..." Bisikku pelan tepat ditelinga Kaachan, Aku mendorong pelan pinggulku, penisku seakan di jepit keras oleh sebuah benda lunak. Aku pasti tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Yesshh..."

Desahan terdengar dari mulut Kaachan, ia tersenyum menggoda dengan wajah yang merah. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tanganku yang saat ini berada di kedua dada besar miliknya. Gerakan pinggulku mulai dipercepat, aku merasakan sebuah sensasi yang sangat luar biasa.

Ini pertama kalinya aku memasukkan penisku kedalam lubang anal seseorang. Kedua tanganku mulai turun ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke bagian paha milik Kaachan, kemudian aku mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas. Bunshin milikku sudah muncul dibelakangku.

"Oke Kaachan. Kita main bertiga."

"Kau bilang apa? Bertiga memang dengan si...apa?" Kaachan terlihat tertegun saat melihat bunshinku yang sudah ada didepan matanya. Penis bunshinku juga sama besarnya dengan milikku, batang tersebut sudah sangat tegang, dan ingin menerobos lubang senggama milik Kaachan. "Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat bercanda?" Aku menyeringai saat dia menatap bunshinku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan. "Kita mulai," ujarku yang kemudian memberi Isyarat kepada Bunshin itu. Bunshinku mengarahkan penisnya tepat di vagina Kaachan.

"Aakk! Naruuhh..."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang menegang saat tubuhnya dimasuki oleh penisku yang lain. "Tetap santai, dan kita lakukan." Kami berdua langsung mendorong pinggul kami secara bersamaan, erangan tertahan terus keluar dari mulut Kaachan. Aku merasakan betapa sempit lubang bagian belakangnya saat kami berdua memasuki tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Kaachan masih terus mendesahkan namaku, kedua tangan putih wanita itu mencengkram bahu dari bunshin milikku, ia seakan menahan sebuah perasaan yang... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Aku keluar... Aku... Keluar... Narutoohh..."

Tubuh Kaachan menegang keras saat ia menyemburkan cairan hangat dari Vagina miliknya. Tapi kami berdua masih terus menerus menggerakkan pinggul kami.

"Berhenti... Stop! Naruto... Lubangku masih sensitif... Aahhnn... Tidak..." Kami semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggul kami, Kaachan juga mulai meracau tidak jelas, beberapa kali aku mendengar kata-kata kotor keluar dari mulut Kaachan. "Cepat selesaikan sialan! Aku... Sudah kelelahan... Ahnn.. yaahhh..."

Aku melihat bunshinku, ia mengangguk kecil sambil menatapku dengan wajah meringis. Kami semaki mempercepat gerakan pinggul, hingga aku dan Bunshinku mengeluarkan cairan hangat di dalam kedua lubang Kaachan.

Ia mendesah keras saat merasakan cairan milik kami. Kaachan pun tersenyum puas sambil menatap ke langit-langit rumah. "Kau memberikan Kaachan sebuah kepuasan yang tiada tara, Naruto-kun..." Aku melepaskan peganganku terhadap kedua kakinya, cairan sperma meluber keluar dari kedua lubang tersebut.

Kaachan berbalik kemudian menerjangku dengan pelukannya hingga aku terjatuh kebelakang. "A-ada apa Kaachan?"

"Aku ingin seorang anak darimu, baka." Ia tersenyum, kemudian menciumku dengan lembut. Ah, bibirnya sungguh manis sekali.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku keluar dari Desa Konoha, dan berkelana bersama Kaachan. Yah, aku ingin bebas dari belenggu desa, karena para Tetua disana masih menginginkan Kaachan untuk dijadikan sebagai objek nafsu mereka.

Siapa juga yang mau memberikan Kaachan kepada kalian, dasar tua bangka.

"Papa? Kenapa melamun?"

Aku menatap seorang gadis kecil berambut merah dengan kedua bola mata yang berwarna Shappire. Ia berusia 16 tahun, tubuhnya juga berisi mirip seperti Ibunya. "Ah, Papa hanya mengingat masa lalu saja kok." Aku kemudian mendekati dia, dan mencium bibirnya lembut. "Kita selesaikan latihannya, dan makan malam dirumah, Kaachan sudah menunggu disana."

Aku pun menggandengnya untuk berjalan bersama ke sebuah rumah kayu yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berlatih.

Setelah sampai dirumah itu, aku membuka pintu masuk. Didalam sana terlihat Kaachan yang sedang memasak dengan hanya memakai pakaian minim. Apron, dan bikini. "Selamat datang, Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan."

"Kaachann..." Gadis yang bernama Naruko itu berlari kecil menuju Kaachan, ia memeluk leher Kaachan dengan wajah mereka yang sudah sangat dekat. "Aku rindu Kaachan."

Kaachan sendiri membalas pelukannya Naruko, kedua tangan putih milik wanita itu meremas pantat Naruko dengan lembut. "Yah, Kaachan juga merindukan kalian..." Mereka berdua langsung saling berpagut dengan panasnya.

"Ah, Ibu dan Anak yang akrab..." Gumamku pasrah yang kemudian ikut bersama dengan pergumulan mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Terima kasih telah membaca fict abal saya. Dan maaf kalau ada kesalahn di fict saya.


End file.
